Animal Farm video game style
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is my parody of a classic story. There are things that might not make sense, but it's just a story so, Enjoy!


**Animal Farm video game style**

**Note: I own nothing Another note: All the characters mentioned here will be video game characters and other fictional characters that has ever been in a video game**

In Fictionland (yeah original isn't it..) is just like any other town, houses, bars, even farms reside around this land. But the one this story is about is the one that is owned by a doctor. A short, skinny guy with no hair on top, baggy eyes, hair on the sides of his head with an "N" on his forehead. Dr. Neo Cortex was his name and he ran a 'farm' more like a science lab. There was a barn that had all the animals in it, all kinds of animals that were used in Cortex's experimenting. He had two bandicoots, two dragons a young one and an old one, a fox, a crocodile, a dingo that looks part crocodile, three tigers, a polar bear, a white dog, a black cat, a koala-like creature, a kangaroo that is crazy and also waring a straight jacket, a cheetah, a monkey with a laser, a yeti, another kangaroo that is normal with no straight jacket, a penguin, ten lions, a panda that knows kung fu, a hedgehog and a big man-sized reptile all chained up. Now Cortex and his fellow scientists N. Gin, Dr. Brio, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, and Cortex's army of robot workers had their ups and downs with the animals. The biggest conflict was when Cortex created the reptile. It took 30 robot workers to take him down 10 were destroyed in the process. Then Cortex rebuilt them and continue to add when he had the chance because he didn't want a disaster like that to happen again. Then one day the doctors went out for a drink and stayed out later than they usually do. "So how long do you think Cortex is going to be out this time?" Spyro asked Crash. "I have no idea." Crash said a little lost. Then when Cortex and the Doctors came back Cortex was so drunk he just would hit anything that would seem fit. Then he came to the window that Crash and Spyro had their heads sticking out and slammed it in their face, Spyro was unharmed, but Crash got hit on his nose. Then as Cortex walked by animals were watching him wondering what he will do next. Then, with one bottle in his hand he walked up to where a white dog named Bolt was laying. Then as Bolt saw him he walked slowly away then Cortex threw the bottle at Bolt. Bolt yelped and ran. A cat name Mittens saw this and gave Cortex an angry look behind his back.

Then an old dragon named Ignitus called a meeting with all the animals in the barn. Then animals were carful not to get caught by the robots. Then when everyone was in the meeting started. "I called you here to tell you something important. Cortex has mistreated us long enough. Crash, when Cortex gave you an assignment what then?" Crash remembered the past missions Cortex sent him on without reward. "And the rest of you, what good has he ever done for you?" All the animals in their remembered all the cruel things Cortex has done to them. "All that we had before was stolen from us. Who are we to accept a life like this? I say it's time for a change for now on all animals are equal!" They all cheered and they sang their anthem. It was a proud moment, then all of the sudden Ignitus collapsed to the ground. Everyone gasped, then they all cried out to their fallen leader. With all the crying going on Cortex got annoyed by this and shot twice in the air to quiet them all down and everyone went back to where they were.

The next morning the animals could't find anything to eat since Cortex always gave them food. "Where is he at I'm starving!" Crash complained. "Me too, I need food!" Coco said. "Hey guys, I found the place where Cortex stores his food." said a tiger named Ty. "I want food, but I don't want to steal." Crash said. "Do you want to starve? I don't think your sister would like that anyways." Ty told Crash. Crash looked at Coco who kept hearing her stomach growl. "Please help me Crash your the only one I can trust with this, and this time there will be a reward. So what do you say?" Crash thought for a moment then said "I'm in" "Great now follow me". They went threw airvents and hallways then they came to a door. There was a lock on the door. They destroyed the lock and reached the mother load. They gathered all the food and delivered it to everyone. Everyone was happy to finally eat. Then a robot saw the door was opened then he pulled the alarm switch. Cortex woke up and found out what just happened then he went down to confront them. The animals were enjoying their food "Cheers to Ty the guy who brought us food" Coco said "I can't take all the credit, let's give a cheer for Crash for helping me!" everyone cheered. "Helped you with what?" Cortex said in a dark tone then everyone got silent. "I was asleep, then I hear an alarm and I was told by a robot the food was taken by a tiger and bandicoot, anybody bother telling me which one?" Cortex waited for a reply. Then Crash stepped up and said "I did it!" "Crash? Why did you do it? You were my most favorite experiment there was and this is how you repay me?" Crash was silent "I expected better from you, but I guess I was wrong. Robots! Punish Crash!" Cortex ordered. Then the robots were about to get Crash then Spyro got in their way. "Spyro? Get out of the way or you will be next!" Cortex threatened. "I will not let you hurt my friend!" Spyro shouted. "Very well, your next" Before the robots could do anything one by one the animals came to go against Cortex then they ended up fighting. Robots were flying and blowing up. Then after the fight all the doctors ran off. They found a few comrades fallen. Bolt, Dingodile and Sgt. Byrd. The other animals all respected their deaths and buried them. Mittens was crying about Bolt's death. They were really close to each other.

Then as days moved on the animals decided to rearrange the place. As they were working Mittens let out a painful yell. They all rushed to see what was wrong. "What's wrong Mittens?" Ty asked. "I'm pregnant" Mittens replied. Then she gave birth to eight crossbreeds of cat and dog. Then all were taken away from her by a tiger named Tiny. He was training them to be deadly, ruthless and loyal to only him. Mittens wouldn't have it so she was about to take them back. Then Tiny did the most unspeakable thing, he killed Mittens. He buried her without anybody noticing anything. Ty wrote rules on a wall. Rule 1: No animal shall drink alcohol Rule 2: No animal shall kill another animal Rule 3: No robots shall be used for anything Rule 4: All animals are equal. Ty sent out Stitch to spread the news of a revolution.

As days went by, the animals were teaching themselves different things. Coco got into engineering, Crash became a loyal solder with Spyro as a companion, Stitch became a pilot, Ty was the leader and Tiny was his head of security, Po trained new generations how to do kung fu, Lions were the guards with crossbreeds as an elite team, Sonic helped transporting supplies, Ripper Roo just helped teach how to make things blow up, Sheila just helped reach high places, Fox taught how to use a weapon and Crash was his best student, and Croc helped open locks. It was looking good for everyone. Crash and Spyro came to a door that said 'Keep Out' "What do you think Cortex has in there?" Spyro asked "I think this was where he kept that reptile" "Well only one way to find out" "Whoa wait a second Spyro I don't think we should go in there" "Come on Cortex is not here anymore, since we are in charge now we might as well check it out". Crash sighed "Ok, you win" Then they opened the door to find a dark room. They walked down stairs slowly and tried to find a light switch "Man, where does he keep that power switch at?" Crash asked. Then something poked him "Aah!" "It was me, sorry" "Don't do that dude! Like this is hard enough" Then he felt a switch. "I think I got it" "Good now turn it on" Crash tried to, but he was having trouble activating it. "What is the problem?" "I.. can't.. seem to.. ahh" The light went on and it revealed the reptile that caused problems for Cortex a while ago. It was sleeping. They stared at it then it suddenly woke up. Crash and Spyro got a little scared. Then the reptile roared really loud, like so loud the whole town can hear him. Crash and Spyro were screaming then the reptile broke the chains and walked up to them. Crash and Spyro were then in a corner waiting for the worst to happen then the reptile stopped. "Hey" He spoke. They screamed again "Please don't be rude" Crash struggled to speak. "Oh-oh ok-ay. So.. your not as dangerous as Cortex described. "Cortex.." he said than spat on the floor. "That son of a bitch has imprisoned me over an accident" "What do you mean?" "I mean Cortex flipped out when I accidentally knocked over a tower. Then he had me imprisoned here so I could rot. But thanks to you guys I'm saved. I'll protect you both from any danger." "Sounds good to me, what's your name?" "Godzilla" "Nice name, now lets get out of here" Crash said and they all walked out.

Coco was wondering where Crash and Spyro were at. She asked if anyone knew, but they didn't. Then Crash came out of the dark room and when Coco saw them she went to them and asked where they were. Then they introduced their new friend to her and everyone else. Everyone had mixed feelings at first then they eventually warmed up to him. They decided to have him help with the guarding. Then Ty was about to reveal his plans then Tiny came up and stopped him and ordered the crossbreeds to attack Ty. Ty was killed and Tiny took charge and said everything will be done as he says and he will make their decisions and Pura was on his side. They got plans to build a laser to wipe out any offenders. The animals worked hard, but the ones that were working the hardest was Crash and Spyro. Then once they were done Tiny cut the ribbon to symbolized it was open for use. Then something caught Godzilla's eye, huge armies of humans showed up. There was Master Chief, the doctors, Dempsey and many more. Then they all got prepared for battle. Then when the humans were least expecting it, all the animals came out and attacked. The scuffle was chaotic and blood was spilt everywhere. In the middle of the scuffle Crash got shot in the arm and fell. Then Spyro rushed to his aid and stopped the humans for causing anymore harm to Crash. Then when the humans retreated, Cortex stepped out and shouted "Man will prevail!" Then the laser exploded shocking everyone. They lost more comrades than the last battle. They lost Po, Sonic, all the lions and Stitch. They saw that Godzilla was down. Crash and Spyro went up to him, the saw that the wound is to great to heal. On his last moment of life Godzilla spoke for the last time "Thank you both so much for releasing me.. I have repaid my debt to you.. live on.. and be safe." And just like that, he died. Crash and Spyro hugged each other in sorrow for the loss of their most recent friend. It was a sad day for them all.

Then the hardest time of their lives came, rebuilding. As seasons went by, Crash and Spyro were still working harder than anyone else and Tiny still hasn't gave proper reward for everyone's efforts. As time went on Crash's condition got worse. Then one day when Crash and Spyro were working on their own, a storm was coming. "Hey Crash, a storm is coming you think we should head back?" "No, this laser must be rebuilt I won't stop because of a storm" Spyro didn't like the way how he was thinking, but he was not going to leave Crash's side especially in his condition. Then when Crash tried to put a piece on metal in place, he struggled. Spyro saw this and tried to run to his aid. Then Crash fell and landed hard on the ground. Spyro's eyes widened seeing Crash on the ground not moving. Then Spyro called for help. "Help! Help! Crash is hurt! Help!" Everyone heard this and went over to see what happened. They saw Crash not moving, but he wasn't dead, not yet. Tiny got word what happened and tried to think of what to do with Crash.

The next morning, the animals went back to work only without Crash. Crash was laying in the barn with Spyro on his side. "You shouldn't have pushed yourself, you could have gotten yourself killed" Spyro said in a concerned tone. "You know me, I like to push my limits" "That's what I'm afraid of" "What do you mean?" "I mean you push yourself too much your gonna ware yourself out" "Well at least I got a good friend right next to me" Spyro smiled. Then a noise was heard outside. Spyro checked to see what it was. It was a vehicle. Then he went off to get everyone to stop humans from attacking. Then when they got back Crash was gone. Then they looked at the vehicle and noticed they were just putting something in. Then when the door was closed they saw a sign that belonged to The Factory where they slaughter animals. Spyro quickly warned everyone where they were talking Crash, everyone was shocked. They chased after the vehicle. "Crash! Your going to The Factory" "What? Dude get me out of here!" "Grab my hand!" They grabbed hands and they both tried their hardest. Then when they were done Crash and Spyro looked at each other they knew it was inevitable. "Spyro.. I can't make it.." "No! I won't let you go!" Spyro said trying not to accept what was going to happen. "Spyro.. you know I can't get out of this.. it's time to let go" "I love you" "I love you too" Then they let go and Spyro crashed and watch his best friend slowly disappearing in a distance. Everyone stopped and looked at Spyro with sympathy. Coco went up to Spyro and hugged him. Then everyone had a very silent walk back to the 'farm'. Pura came out and tried to share his sorrow with everyone. "I was with him right to the end, his last words were 'forward comrades, long live Tiny'" Everyone glared at him. "And as for the rumor of Crash being sold to the factory, our beloved leader would never do that" "Says you" Spyro said in a hurt tone. "What do you mean?" "Only someone like you would 'claim' that it's not our leader's fault for loosing a great friend" "He was a great friend of ours, but we must continue with things as planned" "Or what? If he kills us all there would be nobody left!" "You are speaking out of tone!" "You think you run the place now? You don't own shit!" "Even if Crash was sold why does it matter to you anyway!" "Everything, you son of a bitch!" Then they were fighting each other with everyone cheering for Spyro to win. Then Tiny sent the crossbreeds to stop the riot.

As more seasons went by Coco and Spyro were the only originals from the start of the revolution left. New generations came in and Spyro still moans over Crash's death. Then when things got worse it was the last straw the farm won't be peaceful as long as Tiny is in charge. Then Spyro and Coco formed an army to take down Tiny it was a full on assault with no remorse. Then quickly, Tiny fell and everyone was free.

The End


End file.
